


Dr Sloan's Outing

by Joram (Bethia)



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethia/pseuds/Joram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Jesse get a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Sloan's Outing

"Dad, is there anything you want to tell me?" Steve asked diffidently, watching as Mark adjusted his bow-tie in the mirror and tweaked his immaculate dinner jacket into shape.

Mark looked at him curiously over his shoulder, head cocked in that characteristic pose of his. "Tell you something?" he queried. "I don't think so. What about?"

"Ah," Steve hesitated, shooting a look at Jesse. He really didn't know how to say this, wished that Jess had never put it into his mind. Or at least never put it into words. If he were honest he had to admit that the thought had been lurking around in the back of his mind for a while - a long while - but he hadn't wanted to examine the thought in the clear light of day. Somehow thinking of his dad's sex life - at his age no less - was not something he felt particularly comfortable with. Felt darn right weird in fact. Especially given his and Jesse's suspicions.

"About your, ah, date for this evening," he said without too much obvious hesitation.

Mark turned and looked at him in surprise. "I haven't got a date. I'm going with Norman."

"Exactly, dad," Steve agreed, deadpan. When Mark just looked confused, Steve forced himself to continue. "It's just that, well, you never take a lady to any of these, ah, things and, well, you and Norman....." he trailed off, feeling heat creeping into his cheeks.

"What exactly are you trying to say here, son?" Mark asked curiously.

Steve shot another look at Jesse - this had all been his idea, surely he could help out.

Jesse read the pleading in his face and came to his lover's rescue, moving to stand next to Steve and leaning into his embrace as Steve automatically dropped an arm around his shoulders. "It's just that, well, you and Norman seem to be, ah, going out together a lot." He smiled at Mark innocently. He hoped.

"And?"

Steve couldn't believe that his dad hadn't got it yet. This was the man who could solve crimes that had the police baffled by putting together the most unlikely pieces of information and making great intuitive leaps - and he couldn't understand that they wanted to know if he and Norman Briggs were dating or not? Or was he just being deliberately obtuse, which seemed perhaps more likely.

"It's been suggested that you and Norman are.... Well, people seem to think that you are, um, dating," he finally managed to get out.

Mark stared at them.. "Me and Norman?" he asked blankly.

"Yes."

"Dating?"

"Yes." This time Jesse answered.

"People think Norman and I are dating?"

"Yes." The two younger men answered in unison.

"People really think that Norman and I are dating?" Mark asked again, as though he could hardly believe his ears. "Good lord," he exclaimed, laughter lacing his tone as Steve and Jesse merely nodded this time. He scratched his head. "Huh, well I never!"

Jesse and Steve looked at each other for a moment, wordless communication passing between them with the ease of long friendship and an extremely close and loving relationship.

"So, are you?" Steve was the one to ask.

"Uh..." Mark hesitated, obviously thinking and then closed his mouth on a breath of laughter. "Well, yes, I think we are!"

"You are?" Steve wasn't sure who was more surprised by the confession: Jesse, him or his dad.

"Does Norman know yet?"


End file.
